3msc (3 metros sobre el cielo)
by hina-chan600
Summary: Ella es una chica de clase media-alta que esta educada en la bondad,en la inocencia y en las normas.Él es un chico rebelde,impulsivo,aficionado al riesgo y al peligro,metido en un sin fin de peleas y carreras ilegales. esta es la historia de dos jovenes que pertenecen a mundos sada en la pelicula 3 metros sobre el cielo :3
1. Chapter 1

esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic haci que no sean duros ONEAGI¡

-Sakura-personajes hablando

**-Sakura -**pensamiento de personajes

resumen:Ella es una chica de clase media-alta que esta educada en la bondad,en la inocencia y en las normas.Él es un chico rebelde,impulsivo,aficionado al riesgo y al peligro,metido en un sin fin de peleas y carreras ilegales.

esta es la historia de dos jovenes que pertenecen a mundos la crónica de una relación improbable,casi imposible,pero inevitable,que terminara arrastrándo a la frenetica pareja a un frenetico viaje iniclático en donde juntos descubriran el primer amor.

capitulo 1:

-**el día pasa,pasa que estas de pie en algun lado, y te das cuenta de que no quieres ser ninguno de los que estan a tu alrededor, no quieres ser el puto al quien le a rebentado la cara-**

-es un honor su señoria,aqui como ven tengo 15 puntos de sutura aquí y aquí 25 por culpa...

-**ni tampoco tu padre,y tu hermano,y nadie de tu puta familia (voltendo la cara para ver a su hermano y padre) **

-pongase de pie acusado-dijo la juez-este tribunal declara al señor Sasuke Uchiha

**-es de jueza**

-culpable de un delito de agresion,se le condena a 18 meses de carcél, pena que sera multada con 6,000 dolares al tener antesedentes penales

-**ni siquiera quieres ser tu**

-se termina la sesión-dijo la jueza golpeando su famoso martillo en la mesa haciendo que todos se retiren de la sala

-**solo quieres salir corriendo **

-a paratir de ahora debes tener cuidado de los incidentes y mas con casos tan violentos como estes-decia el abogado del pelinegro-por que te la juegas para ir a la cárcel

-sasuke esta escuchando-decia fugaku (**x si acaso le cambien de actitud a varios de los personajes de la serie haci que no me odien por que a fugaku lo puse mas idiota y a hanabi le aumente la edad acá ella tiene 14 y sasuke,hinata,etc..16)**

-por que no a venido mamá-dijo sasuke

-porque esta de viaje,sasuke-dijo el padre del pelinegro (**si supira lo que hace su mujer en sus ''viajes'', pero se los voy a contar en otro momento)**

-no me llames sasuke,joder-dijo el para después salir de alli

**-salir con toda hostia del sitio en el que estas**-pensando esto el rapidamente se subio a su moto

(**haci es la moto de sasuke vean la en esta pagina:**

** 893-MPE4717425133_)**

mientras tanto en otro sitio en la ciudad se encontraba una pelinegra con ojos perlados cambiandose para irse a su escuela

(**haci es su uniforme para que se la imaginen: **

**. )**

-listo-dijo ella terminado de cambiarse e maquillarse **(haci mas o menos se maquillo: )**-solo un poco de colina y ya

-Hinata apurate que se hace tarde y vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa otra vez¡-grito hanabi que iva vestida igual que hinata solo que ella tenia una cola alta.

-ya voy,ya voy-dijo ella saliendo y subiendose al carro-no te pudes esperar hanabi, hola hitsugaya-kun-dijo ella

-buenos días hinata-san,hanabi-san-dijo

-buenos días-dijo hanabi y ante esas palabras hitsugaya arranco el carro que iva destino a la escuela

**mientras tanto con sasuke**

el seguia manejando mientras pensaba,en ese momento el semáforo se puso en rojo y tuvo que detener la moto , volteo su cara vio a una chica pelinegra con ojos perlados sacando su cabeza por la ventana del carro que estaba 3 carros delante de él

-Fea¡-en ese momento silvo y la chica volteo le empezo a ver con curiosidad, eso le divirtio al chico y siguio-si tu¡-en ese momento la chica metio la cabeza dentro del carro y se sento tranquila con una mano sobre el ventanal o como se llame la cochinada donde sale la ventana en el carro , pero él no se quedo tranquilo con eso y de adelanto hasta el carro a la altura del ventana de la chica

-fea-en ese momento que dijo eso le agarro la mano, ella saco su mamo rapidamente pero no pudo decirle nada porque el carro estaba ya avanzando y por la ventana saco su brazo sacandole el dedo medio al chico.

**bueno con esto termino, un abrazo spicologico y no se olviden de comentar bye bye **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holis, holis les apuesto mi tele a que saben leer**

**Bueno aquí regreso con el 2° capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste.**

**Con hina-chan**

Ella ya se había bajado del carro junto con su hermana y se habían despedido de hitsugaya, después de entrar a su salón ella se encontró con su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno **(lo siento pero no se me ocurrió otra persona que tenga que hacer pareja con Naruto, además no me gusta la pareja de ino con Naruto ó shion con Naruto, etc.)**

-hina-chan como estas-dijo Sakura

En ese momento entra la profesora, que era nada más ni nada menos que ANKO.

-Buenos días gusanos, tomen asiento-dijo ella sentándose en su silla delante de su pupitre (ni modo pz)

Los chicos seguían hablando y esto molesto a anko

-SILENCIO¡-ella grito

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a una alumna que llegaba tarde, era nada más ni nada menos que ino Yamanaka.

-tarde, Yamanaka -dijo la pelinegra-espere hasta que termine la clase en la dirección.

Entonces ino cierra la puerta y la profesora sigue hablando

-cuadernos cerrados encima de la mesa AHORA-dijo ella

-Hina que me va a tocar a mí-susurro la peli chicle

\- Asuna Yuuki, kagome higurashi,katsumi kanashiro y Ino Yamanaka, a cierto ella se ha quedado fuera, así que Sakura Haruno.-dijo- ¡rápido todas en una fila y traduzcan lo que les voy a escribir!.

-vamos esconde tu teléfono y ponlo en modo silencioso y ponlo en tu chompa que yo te envío un mensaje con la traducción-susurro la hyuga a la Haruno

-o.k -susurro la peli chicle

-im Leben gibt es zwei Straßen einem dunklen und hellen, Wohlstand für, dass Sie wissen, welchen Weg zu wählen.-escribia anko en la pizarra.

Mientras anko escribia en la pizarra hinata ya le habia enviado la traduccion de la palabra a Sakura. Sakura quien ya habia recibido el mensaje lo leyó rapidamente y de nuevo lo escondio evitando que la profesora la vea. Ya anko habia terminado de escribir y estaba que miraba a Sakura.

-Haruno tradusca la oracion-dijo ella sin dejar de verla fijamente.

-e-en la vida hay dos caminos uno oscuro y el de la luz, prosperidad, para eso hay que saber que camino escoger.-ella dijo mientras sonreía al final de la frase. -muy bien Haruno, muy bien, mucho va tener que estudiar para poder hacer esta traducción, móvil ahora-dijo anko estirando el brazo para recibir el móvil. Sakura suspiro en señal de derrota y le entrego lentamente el celular mientras miraba a Hinata y le decía en un susurro inaudible un Disculpa. Hinata la miraba con preocupación. Anko empezó a indagar en el celular y encontró el mensaje con la traducción empezó a marcar un número. De repente empezó a sonar una melodía en el salón Anko empezó a caminar hasta el sitio de Hinata.

-señorita hyuga, no me va a contestar el teléfono – y dicho esto extendió la mano para que le diera el celular. Hinata le dio el celular y anko miró a Sakura.

-Haruno siéntate-dijo haciendo a Sakura irse a sentarse

-muy bien sigamos

Al sentarse en su sitio que estaba atrás de Hinata, Sakura le dijo un disculpa pero Hinata le había dicho que no era culpa de ella.

-silencio¡-grito anko mirando a las dos chicas y así continuo la clase hasta el final de la escuela

** En otro lado ya a las 11:00 Pm**

Se podía ver a mucha gente en una calle bailando y bebiendo gritando barras para los motociclistas que estaban música sonaba demasiado fuerte y el sonido de los motores de las motos sonaba en todos lados

-vale, que haigan tenido sexo tú y sasuke algunas veces no significa que estén saliendo-dijo una chica peli café

-bueno eso que tiene que ver matsuri, además sus amigos mean dicho que él me ama

-ya y tú te crees que te puedes fiar de sus amigos, mira que pintas tienen Karin-dijo mirando a los chicos que se encontraban a unos metros

**Con Hinata**

La pequeña familia hyuga estaba que se preparaba para salir.

-cámbiate de corbata, esta te queda mejor-dijo la mamá de Hinata a hiashi –niñas ya están listas¡

-Ya vamos mamá-dijo hina mientras terminaba de pintarse los labio.

En ese momento entra hanabi utilizando un hermoso vestido verde que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

-así pintada cuantos años me hechas-dijo hanabi mientras se arreglaba el pelo

-bueno unos por lo menos 15-dijo hina para salir a encontrarse con sus padres

-pero solo me has aumentado un año hina¡-dijo hanabi para salir tras ella

**Con sasuke **

El ya había llegado a la fiesta en su moto Se bajo de ella y empezó a caminar directo donde estaban sus amigos

\- S, amigo como has estado? Te quería pedir un favor, emprestadme 400 billetes amigo para pagar el repuesto de mi moto -dijo un rubio de ojos azules con piel bronceada

-no te preocupes por eso vale-dijo eso quitándose la chaqueta negra que tenía, ya estando enfrente de Karin y matsuri se la dio a Karin

-guárdamela-dijo sasuke con voz jodidamente sexi

El se acerco a un grupo y le grito a uno de ellos

-Tío te reto-dijo y los dos empezaron a caminar rápidamente hasta un puente que había hay cerca en el puente ellos habían puesto una barra para hacer flexiones

-MUY BIEN HAGAN SUS APUESTAS MUCHACHOS QUE YA VA COMENZAR LA COMPETENCIA-Dijo un chico con un megáfono

-ESTAN LISTOS, COMIENZEN¡-GRITO

-1,2,3,4,5,6-empezaron a gritar las personas mientras se seguían reuniendo mas y mas alrededor del puente.

** Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero que les haiga gustado y no se olviden de los review, en el siguiente Cap. saldrá su reencuentro entre sasuke y hina y además también sabremos quién gano la competencia y en un futuro cercano si la tareas me dejan escribir, ya verán lo que pasa con Karin y su enrollo con sasuke. Un abrazo spicologico bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Holis les apuesto mi mesada del mes que cada vez que estornudan cierran los ojos

Bueno regreso con el 3° capitulo y les digo que hoy subí este capítulo porque no tengo clases WIIIIII ¡ n.n , este capítulo va ser corto así que no me hagan bullyng

Capitulo 3: ¿fiesta?

Con hina-chan

Ella y su hermana habían llegado a la fiesta habían sido invitadas. Hasta que Hinata hablo

-parece que estas buscando a alguien- dijo la peli azul

-y eso es lo que hago-dijo la peli castaña mientras miraba la habitación donde en encontraban bailando varios chicos bailando, entonces poso sus ojos en un chico pelinegro, que al parecer tenia la misma edad que hanabi-hay esta-dijo mientras bajaba las escalera rápida mente (si ellas estaban en el segundo piso y para que sepan la casa tenia piscina)

-hanabi¡-dijo Hinata mientras salía corriendo tras su hermana.-esperame,joder -pero ya era tarde Hanabi se encontraba a uno metro del chico

-Hola konohamaru-dijo ella

-hola hanabi¡ guau te ve hermosa-dijo el pelinegro mientras se sonrojaba

-en serio lo crees?-dijo ella

-claro, ven vamos que te invito algo de tomar, vale-dijo

-vale- dijo ella dejando sola a Hinata

Hinata al notar que su hermana se va ella da media vuelta y empieza a caminar in rumbo fijo

Con sasuke

Ellos seguían haciendo sus flexiones

-31,32,33,34…-seguían gritando los demás hasta que cayó el contrincante de sasuke

-y cayó pollo,! Gana S ¡-grito el chico con el megáfono

Con hina-chan

Ella estaba parada en la puerta para salir al patio hacia la piscina cuando sintió que le agarraban la cintura

-Kyaaaaaa¡-grito ella

-jajajajajajaja hubieses v-visto t-tu ca-cara jajaja- dijo que se secaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras se reía

\- no es gracioso Sakura-dijo Hinata mientras hacia un puchero con los brazos cruzados

-No te moleste Hinata, solo era una broma inofensiva-dijo la peli chicle

-está bien-dijo mientras suspiraba

-ya hina me voy porque he visto aún chico que esta mas bueno-dijo ella mientras le salía corazoncitos en los ojos

Bueno se que estuvo corto, pero va a ver 2° parte de este capitulo

No se olviden de comentar¡ un abrazo psicológico bye, bye


	4. Chapter 4:¿fiestas? 2 parte

Hola¡, les apuesto a mis hermana a que siempre que dicen que están aburridos sus mamás les dice que se pongan a limpiar su cuarto

Holis, Hoy vengo con la 2° parte del capítulo anterior

Capitulo 4: ¿fiesta? 2° parte

Al salir Sakura, Hinata decidió ir al balcón en después de 8 minutos aparece un chico y empieza a hablar

-Hola hina-dijo él

Ella no necesitaba voltear para saber quién es

-hola, Kiba-kun-dijo ella sin mirarle

-¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-pregunto el chico

-llevo varios días buscando la razón para perdonarte y no la encuentro-dijo aún sin mirarle

-típico de las mujeres-dijo el suspirando al final

-ves por eso no te perdono siempre te quejas y no intentas nada para arreglarlo-dijo la chica mirándolo

-esta noche estas guapísima-dijo él ignorando lo que dijo

-esta noche?-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo

-siempre-dijo mientras sonreía

MIENTRAS TANTO ADENTRO DE LA CASA

Una chica hablaba con chico, tenían la misma edad de hina , ellos eran Tenten y shikamaru, ellos seguían conversando hasta que vino Temari

-Que pasa Temari?-pregunto Tenten

-Ten-chan vino tu hermano y unos amigos- dijo Temari para luego irse a bailar

-tienes hermanos?-pregunto shikamaru

-no, soy hija única

Dindondindondindondinondindon (lose estos efectos apestan)

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Temari va y abre la puerta para encontrarse con unos chicos que no conocía, pero nosotros SI eran gaara, Naruto , kankuro, sasori y nuestro querido sasuke

-HOLA¡-grito Naruto en ese momento aparece tenten

-Y cual de ustedes es mi hermano?-pregunto ella mirando seriamente a los chicos

-HERMANA¡- gritaron todos menos sasori, gaara y sasuke que estaba fumando

Gritando esto entraron corriendo todos execto nueva mente sasuke que al entrar caminando tiro el cigarro a hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Tenten Y Temari se les quedaron viendo.

Mientras tanto con los chicos que ya estaban en la sala empezaron a quitarle las cosas algunos chicos, a jalar a algunas chicas a bailar y meterse a la piscina

Sasuke estaba conversando con Naruto cuando vio en el balcón a la chica que había molestado cuando estaba que iba en su moto junto a otro chico con tatuajes en la cara en forma de triángulos. Vio que se alejaban y sonrió

Tal vez no será tan aburrida la fiesta – pensó él pelinegro

CON NARUTO

Él había ido a una de las habitaciones, y empezó a rebuscar en las cosas encontrándose dinero, cuando estaba revisando una cartera vio que la puerta se abría y vio entrar a una chica peli rosa. Él le hizo una seña para que se callara y cerrara la puerta.

Ella va hacia él y comienza a hablar

-ese es mi bolso

-qué?

-que ese es mi bolso-dijo ella-venia por él, pero ahora no puedo un imbécil se me ha adelantado

-jaja, toma, ten- dijo mientras le tiraba el bolso y seguir rebuscando en otros

-a ti no te ha dicho tu mamá que no se rebuscan en bolsos que no son tuyos- dijo ella mientras le miraba rebuscando otro bolso

-mi madre me dijo muchas cosas y nunca le hice caso, pero le puedo decir algo a la tuya-dijo Naruto

-así, ¿Qué?-dijo ella, en ese momento Naruto sacó algo de su bolsillo

-que no se puede andar con un billete de 50 dólares nada mas

Ella empezó a rebuscar en su bolso

-esa era mi paga de la semana

\- era

-bueno pasare hambre por tu culpa-dijo ella dando media vuelta lista para irse

-espera, que te parece si te invito mañana a almorzar

Bueno eso fue, todo háganme alguna sugerencias y no se olviden de comentar, un abrazo psicológico bye bye (si mucho "hola soy Germán'' estoy viendo 3)


	5. Chapter 5: NA

primero darle las gracias a quienes estan leyendo el fic, segundo quiero pedirles disculpas pues voy a dejar de escribir una semanas pues estoy en examenes, y tengo que aprenderme cosas para mis expociciones y no quiero descuidar mis notas asi que voy a dejar de escribir, oneagi esperen unas semanas más y van encontrar unos capitulos más

-chan 600


	6. Chapter 6: capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5  
**

**HOLISSSSSSSSSSS, les apueto toda mi colecció de 1D a que tienen una computadora**

**o.k regrese con un cap corto pero volvi como se los prometi y quisiera decirles que escribire nada más los sábados y los domingos y si es posible un viernes, es que estoy super mal y me duele todo el cuerpo ya que yo ayudo a mi madre y padre en casa mientras no estan y cuido a mis 4 hermanas y más la enfermedad que tengo no es muy buena que digamos mi estado ahora, pues mis venas se hinchan, me dan dolores en el pecho, fuertes dolores de cabeza y dolores en todo mi cuerpo tanto asi que no me puedo parar y me frustro mucho, pero al ecribir o leer un fanfic de alguna manera me relaja,bueno no les aburro y comienzen a leer**

-sshh, sabes que pasa, que cuando pago yo, me gusta elegir a mi acompañante-dijo la peli chicle con una sonrisa

En ese momento Sakura agarra a Naruto para quitarle su dinero, pasó un minuto de esfuerzo para Sakura y diversión para Naruto hasta que Sakura se rindió

-Devuélvemelo ahora ¡-chilló ella

-pero si te lo devuelvo con que crees que pagó la comida-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna mientras recibía un golpe de Sakura -¿Cuál es tu problema?

-mira ni yo me rio de los tuyos ni tú de los míos entendiste media neurona-dijo Sakura furiosa saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un Naruto desconcertado pues ninguna chica se negaba a salir con él y peor insultarle y dejarlo sin hablar

**CON HINATA**

Ella estaba que servía cerveza hasta que escucho una voz tras ella

-perdona?-pregunto ella mientras seguía sirviendo, pues no escuchaba con la música en tan alto volumen

-te decía que tu mamá te dijo que no tomaras-dijo él haciendo que la chica se volteara- no te acuerdas yo te acompañe hasta la escuela, bueno en verdad te escolte como gente importante

-así que eras tú el que gritaba estupideces

-no, no yo solo te dije una, fea ¡ -dijo él, la última palabra en su oído

Ella había dado media vuelta y estaba que se iba hasta que sasuke siguió hablando

-eso siempre funciona en personas como tú

-como yo?

-estiradillas, de esas creiditas..-no pudo terminar pues alguien había intervenido

-oye tu qué quieres-dijo el chico que daba las bebidas

-una coca cola, pues tengo que conducir-dijo estas últimas palabras mirando a la chica que estaba a su costado

-y tu Hinata quieres algo-dijo el chico de la barra

-no gracias yo ya me serví

-ya ves así un poco mas educadita te ves menos fea- dijo el sonriendo pero no duro mucho

-oye tu que tienes-dijo un chico castaño con tatuajes en la cara, que al decir esto le tiro la cerveza que llevaba en su vaso

Ante esto sasuke se molesto y le miro con ojos que ni el diablo aguanta

-jajajjajajajajaja-se reia el chico pues no se daba cuenta de las miradas de sasuke

Eso hizo enfurecer al pelinegro así que le tiro un puñete en el rostro, dejándolo tirado en el piso al Castaño

**bueno hasta ahi el cap. pues tengo que ver a mis hermanas que estan llorando, hasta mañana, un fuertisimo abrazo spicologico bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7:consegui inner :'D

Sasuke: Hina-chan600 subió capitulo nuevo¡-dijo sorprendido.

Sus millones de fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-gritaron las lectoras amontonándose para leer (déjenme ilusionarme ).

Buenooooooooooo¡ volví a aparecer y esta vez mas renovada que nunca ***haciendo planchas***(no hago ni una T.T) y he visto que me han extrañado ( AWWWW abrazo psicológico :3) y también he visto de que una de mis escritoras favoritas ha comentado y le ha gustado mi fic, see estoy hablando de ti:** Constanza phantomhive **(no sabes cómo amo tus historias*.* ) y saben gracias a eso, voy a seguir la historia, ya que les confieso de que la iba a dejar y se lo iba a dar a alguien, PERO NO¡ tome conciencia y decidí continuar ya que no quiero dejarlos, también cuento de que he creado un facebook para nuestra sexy familia (si desde que leyeron mi fic ustedes se convirtieron en mi familia 3 ), se que somos pocos pero con el tiempo espero que vayamos creciendo (en mi muro podrán encontrar el enlace) y haci poder todos en una sola página juntarnos y planear como dominar el mundo mujajajajja¡ ***riendo como beyond birthday***y también para que ustedes me hagan propuestas y preguntas que yo contestare con mucho gusto,ah y lo siento lo de hace un rato fue un momento de locura.

En verdad no saben cómo los extrañe

Inner: ya déjate de cursilerías y ponte a escribir ***tirándole un golpe en la cabeza***

Yo: auch¡ eso dolió maldita***sobándose el chinchón*** (see mientras andaba fuera me conseguí una Inner XD)

Inner: entonces ponte a escribir el capitulo que los vas aburrir con tus tonterías sentimentales

Yo: está bien, está bien ya voy, hay pero que cargosa si sigue así le terminaran saliendo arrugas

Inner: Te puedo escuchar¡- dijo mientras le tiraba otro golpe

Yo: ya me estoy arrepintiendo de tener un Inner

capitulo 6°:

-ahh¡ Kiba-kun estas bien¡-dijo la chica mientras corria a su lado.

La gente de alrededor se empezó a juntar alrededor de los chicos formando un circulo.

-PELEA,PELEA¡-gritaban

-que?¡ nononononoono¡ en mi casa no va a ver ninguna pelea¡-dijo Ten Ten intentando pasar la multitud para detener la pelea ya que si sus padres se enteran !no tendrá nunca otra fiesta en su vida¡.

-Kibaaa¡-gritaron shikamaru, shino y otros chicos más intentando llegar también donde su amigo para ayudarle

Mientras tanto sasuke se quitaba la chaqueta, ya sin su chaqueta va donde Hinata y la carga en su hombro dejándola a un lado.

-Naruto mirala que no se mueva-susurro sasuke para que solo el rubio lo escuchara, Naruto solo asintió mientras agarraba Hinata para que no fuera con el castaño.

Kiba que ya se había levantado, estaba algo afectado por el golpe, pero el no se iba a quedar atrás, corrió donde sasuke para tirarle un puñetazo pero este lo evito con facilidad, cuando Kiba volteo recibió una patada que le dio directo en el estómago haciendo que caiga de cunclillas mientras empezó a toser sangre.

-KIBA-KUN¡- grito Hinata mirando horrorizada como sasuke golpeaba a Kiba.

Hinata intentaba safarse de Naruto para correr a ayudar a Kiba pero no lo conseguía ya que Naruto no le sacaba el ojo de encima.

Mientras tanto sasuke le propinaba puñetazos a Kiba haciendo que su cara se llenara de sangre.

-eso es para que aprendas a respetar imbecil-dijo sasuke mientras le tiro otro puñete para ya derrivarlo.

Las personas al ver que la pelea ya había acabado empezó a exparsirse alrededor de la sala, dejando paso a shino y los demás. Al ver a su amigo en ese estado shino fue tras sasuke para golpearlo, él iba a tirarle un puñetazo a sasuke mientras estaba volteado, pero Naruto se interpusó.

-oye, acaso no te han dicho que es de cobardes atacar a alguien por la espalda-dijo Naruto con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa

-muevete rubio estúpido que la cosa no es contigo-dijo shino de manera ''venenosa''

-no me voy a mover ya que al que estabas apunto de golpear es mi mejor amigo

**(para no hacerla larga les digo que aca comenzo una pelea entre los amigos de shino y la banda sasuke inner:DIOS¡ PORQUE ERES TAN FLOJA MUJER, PORQUE NO SOLO NARRAS LA BENDITA PELEA¡ yo:pero cansa¡ T.T inner:ahh *suspiro* pero que voy hacer contigo mujer, sabes que?, tu sigue escribiendo no mas) **

mientras todos peleaban, sasuke iba donde Hinata que ya se habia librado de naruto para correr donde kiba, pero el la intercepto en medio camino.

-dejame pasar-dijo Hinata con fiereza

-y si no quiero-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de superioraridad

-que me dejes pasar iditota¡-dijo Hinata tirandole una cachetada.

sasuke agarro su mejilla que ahora estaba roja por la cachetada,entonces su sonrisa se ensancho y en sus ojos se veian brillo travieso, Hinata que vio ese brillo se arrepintio pero ya era muy tarde, sasuke la estaba cargando en su hombro.

-AHHH¡ BAJAME IDIOTA¡ QUE CREES QUE HACES¡AHH¡ ANIMAL BAJAME¡-gritaba hinata pero nadie hacia caso a sus gritos ya que todos estaban ocupados en su pelea.

**yo: y que tal? les gusto. Espero que los satisfasca hasta mañana que estoy pensando en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero recién me e dado cuenta de algo y mi inner¡,hey inner¡ donde estas?¡ no puede ser fue ¡ y no meduro ni una hora¡ T.T INNER ¡**

**¿A donde sasuke se lleva a hinata? ¿como termino la pelea entre naruto y shino? ¿donde se metio mi inner? **

**TODO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DUNDUNDUN (EY NO CRITIQUEN A MIS EFECTOS QUE NO HAY DINERO PARA MEJORARLOS¡).**


	8. Chapter 8: especial N1 :3

**Yo: Holissssss ¡ *gritando como loca***

**Vecina: CALLATE MIERDA YA ME TIENES COJUDA TODOS LOS DÍAS CON LO MISMO (no pregunten cómo me escucho, ni yo sé cómo diablos me escucha la vecina O.o)**

**Yo: cállate vieja bruja¡uff ¿acaso una no puede escribir tranquila en su propia casa sin que la vecina metiche moleste la paciencia?, en donde iba, así ya me acorde, hola mis sexys lectores estoy acá otra vez muajajaja, y adivinen qué? encontré a mi Inner¡, al parecer solo fue a comprar. ¬.¬**

**(Este va ser un especial para mantenerlos entretenidos hasta que actualice el preguntaran por qué no actualice día que les dije, bueno verán paso algo muy gracioso, la puta luz se fue¡ y porque no subí al día siguiente? porque la bendita luz se fue por 2 putos días¡ yo estaba que lloraba porque no podía ver yaoi, y si soy una maldita fujoshi YEAHHH¡,el primer yaoi que vi fue Boku no piko ewe ese día mi inocencia se fue a la basura ) **

FLASHBACK 

Ya después de escribir ese ''larguísimo'' capitulo, yo fui a buscar a mi Inner por toda la casa.

-Inner, Inner¡ Donde mierda te metiste¡ ***buscando dentro de la maseta* (no me critiquen ya estaba desesperada)**

-porque diablos estas gritando¡pero qué mierda- grito alguien, pero yo como estaba desesperada buscando a mi Inner no hice caso, hasta que…

PUMP¡ **( lo repito dinero no hay para arreglar los efectos, pero no se preocupen la calidad de los efectos se arreglara después de que mi primo regrese de Japón para darme los 20 dólares que me debe, y si mi primo esta en Japón, el mu muy hijo de su madre se desapareció después de que le empreste 20 dólares¡, dólares¡ T.T ,como llego a Japón? No tengo ni la remota idea, pero no me importa con tal de que me devuelva lo que me debe)**

-aiaiaiaiaiiaia , quien mierda hizo eso¡, quien sea que lo haiga hecho le voy a sacar la ****

**(Censurado por ser un comentario demasiado sexy para sus oídos)**

***sobándose la cabeza mientras mira hacia los lados***

Buscando alrededor encontré a la persona que menos quisiera ver en ese momento: MI MAMÁ ¡

DUNDUNDUN

-Oh mamita, linda, preciosa, mi amor.. – no pude seguir ya que mi querida madre me estaba agarrando a cachetadones

-Quien mierda te enseño a hablar así carajo?¡ – dijo mi mamá mientras me sacudía

-nadie mamita¡-dije rápidamente

-Y todavía lo pregunta? Pero que…-pensé, pero otra vez me interrumpió

-oye mierda, porque carajo la casa esta así, hace un momento yo había acabado de limpiar-dijo con una voz siniestra, mientras un aura asesina aparecía alrededor de ella

\- nomamita,loquepasaesqueInnerdesaparecióyyoestabapreocupadaasíquelacomencéabuscar–dije rápidamente con miedo

-habla mÁs lento que no te entiendo ni mierda¡ *** sacudiéndola***-grito

-escucha bien pues anciana-susurre

-que dijiste?¡- dijo mi mamá mientras le aparecía una vena al estilo anime

-que mi Inner desapareció mamita y no lo encuentro- dije mientras trataba de calmarla

-me importa un rábano tu Inner, dime quien mierda va arreglar este desastre?¡ ***mirando alrededor***

Los muebles estaban voleados, libros, papeles y tierra, tirada por todos lados, en pocas palabras la casa estaba hecha un asco

-no te preocupes mamita, yo lo limpio después de encontrar a mi Inner ***mirando a los costados***

-que Inner ni que ocho cuartos tu me limpias esto ahora mismo y yo me voy a quedar aquí hasta que termines .** *dándole una escoba y trapeador***

\- pero mami¡ T-T..

-ahora he dicho- me dijo mientras apuntaba la sala

\- ya voy – hable de mala gana mientras empecé a limpiar cabizbaja

1 BENDITA HORA DESPUÉS

-ah¡ ya acabe¡ *** sobándose la frente***, mamí¡ ya acabe¡ ya me puedo ir¡-grite

-si,si,si ya lárgate de una vez***cambiando de pagina***\- dijo mientras leía una revista

-pero que amorosa madre la mía -.-U

Mientras tanto nuestra querida Inner. Ella estaba de lo más feliz desperdiciando el dinero en sus compras.

-quiero esto y esto- dijo mientras metía en el carrito…..ositos de goma y naranjas?

(Y después dicen que yo soy la rara u.u)

El carrito estaba repleto de osos de goma y naranjas, como para un año entero

-bueno ya acabe, mejor me voy ***pagando al cajero***

-oye niña, como piensas llevar 40 bolsas tu sola- dijo el cajero

-el me dijo niña?, ese hijo de ..-pensó, pero después se acordó de lo que le dijo el cajero, como diablos llevaría esto a casa

-este regreso a casa me va doler mucho -dijo mientras cogía 20 bolsas en una mano y 20 en la otra

Empezó a caminar, su caminata duro 1 hora ya que la casa se encontraba a unas 10 cuadras del supermercado, la pobre Inner ya no sentía sus manitas.

1 HORA DESPUÉS

-ya casi llego- dijo Inner mientras se arrastraba por el suelo con las bolsas, estaba a un metro de la puerta, pero cuando casi llega a la puerta

PUMP¡

-Kyaaaa¡ Inner donde diablos te habías metido¡, no sabes lo preocupada que me tuviste?¡ *** sacudiéndola como saco de papa***, creí que no te volvería a ver¡-termine de gritar mientras le abrazaba ( abrazo de oso¡ *O*)

-aire, aire¡ necesito aire¡- dijo Inner mientras intentaba liberarse de mi abrazo

-ups, lo siento-dije mientras le soltaba

-aire, bendito aire, te extrañe tanto¡ ***respiraba PROFUNDAMENTE***

-pero que exagerada que eres solo te abraze¡ ¬.¬

-abrazo?¡ estabas que me aplastabas los órganos¡ casi me matas¡

-Nadie se muere por un simple abrazo Inner ,pero que más da, ¿a donde fuiste?

-yo? ***apuntándose con el dedo***

-no, el poni gigante que me llevo volando hasta el colegio ayer – dije sarcásticamente

-tienes un poni gigante?¡- grito Inner mientras sus ojos brillaban como EllE al ver un dulce

-no imbécil¡, acaso no te diste cuenta de que era sarcasmo? *tirándose un palmaso en la frente*

-ow ***agachando la cabeza***

-ah***suspiro* **que vamos a hacerle, pero contesta de una vez ¿en donde estuviste?

-estuve en el supermercado, ves ***enseñando las 40 bolsas***

-veo- dije mientras entraba a la casa con Inner

Pero recién me acorde de que Inner no tenía dinero y yo no le había dado ni un sol, asi que de donde saco la plata?, de repente me acuerdo de mi alcancía que llevaba más de 200 soles y me costó un año juntar

-O NO¡-grite mientras corría a mi cuarto a ver a mi apreciada alcancía

Cuando llege a mi cuarto busque a mi alcancía por todos lados, execto debajo de mi una velocidad que envidiaría Goku, me meti debajo de la cama, para buscar.

-o fuck, huele a huevo podrido acá abajo, la próxima vez tengo que limpiar y desinfectar acá- después de escavar, la encontré, mi preciado tesoro, mi amada alcancía

-La encontré¡-dije mientras salía rápidamente de ahí, pero cuando Sali me di cuenta de algo que me dio más miedo que el exorcista, la alcancía tenía un agujero y no había ni un puto sol

-YO LA MATO¡- grite como si no hubiera un mañana- INNERRRRRRRRRRR¡

-o mierda¡ ya se dio cuenta mejor me voy¡- dijo Inner mientras corria hacia la puerta para poder irse y salvar su vida.

\- VEN AQUÍ MIERDA, SOLO QUIERO JUGAR A TIRARTE DEL 3° PISO¡- dije mientras le agarraba con una sonrisa sádica que decía que de esta no se salvaba.

-MAMÁ¡***llorando cascaditas* **\- grito Inner mientras era arrastrada al igual que en película de terror hacia el cuarto.

-KYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *** RISA MANIATICA¡***

-AYUDENME¡

**Yo: bueno este es el especial número one que hago y espero que les haiga gustado mucho y de paso les informo de que no se preocupen por Inner que ella está bien, solo que con uno que otro chinchón :3**

**inner :*sobándose el chinchon* ¡maldita me dolio mucho¡ !ITAI¡**

**Yo: sóbate tu no mas, de ahí me avisas cuando te calmes para ver qué día me devuelves la plata, y agradece que no te estoy dando con intereses.**

**Inner: maldita avara¡ **

**Yo:para aquellos que quieran tener una idea de como es inner les dejo la foto en el face de nuestra sexy familia, un abrazo psicológico, bye,bye¡ :'D**


End file.
